Subterranean heaters have been used to heat subterranean geological formations in oil production, remediation of contaminated soils, accelerating digestion of landfills, thawing of permafrost, gasification of coal, as well as other uses. Some examples of subterranean heater arrangements include placing and operating electrical resistance heaters, microwave electrodes, gas-fired heaters or catalytic heaters in a bore hole of the formation to be heated. Other examples of subterranean heater arrangements include circulating hot gases or liquids through the formation to be heated, whereby the hot gases or liquids have been heated by a burner located on the surface of the earth. While these examples may be effective for heating the subterranean geological formation, they may be energy intensive to operate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,948 and 7,182,132 propose subterranean heaters which use fuel cells as a more energy efficient source of heat. The fuel cells are disposed in a heater housing which is positioned within the bore hole of the formation to be heated. The fuel cells convert chemical energy from a fuel into heat and electricity through a chemical reaction with an oxidizing agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,948 and 7,182,132 illustrate strings of fuel cells that may be several hundred feet in length. Operation of the fuel cells requires fuel and air to be supplied to each of the fuel cells and spent fuel (anode exhaust) and spent air (cathode exhaust) must be exhausted from each of the fuel cells. In order to do this, a fuel supply conduit and an air supply conduit are provided such that each extends the entire length of the string of fuel cells to supply fuel and air to each of the fuel cells. Homogeneous distribution of fuel and air to each of the fuel cells may be problematic due to the length of the heaters which may be hundreds of feet long to in excess of one thousand feet, thereby resulting in pressure differentials from fuel cell to fuel cell along the length of the heater. The pressure differentials may result in variations in fuel and air flow to the fuel cells which may not be compatible with the desired operation of the heater.
What is needed is a heater which minimizes or eliminates one of more of the shortcomings as set forth above.